Danke Mister Potter!
by dracxi
Summary: Es ist Sylvester nach dem Endkampf. Harry hat nicht überlebt, aber man denkt an ihn.Wer?


**Beim Aufräumen meiner Dateien bin ich auf diese FF gestoßen die ich im Sommer 2008 geschrieben habe. Und ich wollte sie euch nicht vorenthalten. Ist nur ein kleiner OS und hat ein ganz anderes Ende als JKR es in Ihren Büchern beschrieben hat. Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und würde mich über ein Kommi freuen, eure dracxi ;o))**

**Danke, Mister Potter!**

Vom 28.07.2008

Silvester nach dem Endkampf.

Severus Snape stand auf dem Nordturm von Hogwarts und schaute hinab zu seinen Lehrerkollegen und den wenigen Schülern die in Hogwarts geblieben waren.

Wie konnten sie nur alle so verrückt sein.

Was war schon dabei? Ein Jahr endete und ein Neues fing an.

Wieso musste darum so ein Tamtam gemacht werden.

Er verstand es nicht.

Wieder ein Jahr in dem er sich mit diesen nervenden, nichtsnutzigen Gören herumschlagen musste und wieder ein Jahr in dem er im Sommer endlich seine wohlverdiente Ruhe hatte.

Und doch war das kommende Jahr ein völlig anderes als es dieses gewesen war.

Er wusste sehr genau das er auch ein entspanntes Jahr vor sich hatte, eines das er als freier Mann begehen konnte. Eines in dem er nicht mehr unter Druck stand. Er brauchte keine Angst mehr zu haben aufzufliegen, musste nicht darum bangen, den nächsten Tag nicht zu erleben.

Also war es doch ein besonderes Jahr.

Eines was man feiern, willkommen heißen sollte.

Wieder schaute er hinab auf die fröhlich Truppe, die dort fleißig Weasleys Zauberfeuerwerk abschossen und das neue Jahr begossen.

Er dachte zurück an diesen geschichtsträchtigen Tag, der nicht nur sein Leben veränderte.

Harry Potter siegte über den dunklen Lord und ließ sein Leben für alle anderen.

Siebzehn Jahre jung und schon tot. Dennoch ein Held, der gefeiert und betrauert wurde.

Er blickte in den Himmel und sah den klaren Sternenhimmel an, tief atmete er die kühle Luft in seine Lungen.

Seine Gedanken gingen zu Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans und Harry Potter.

Jedem von ihnen verdankte er sein Leben und er entschied heute und jetzt sein Leben neu zu beginnen.

Die erste Tat würde sein: Das neue Jahr willkommen heißen.

Über den Rest konnte er sich später noch Gedanken machen.

So stieg er vom Nordturm herab und ging auf die feiernden Menschen zu.

Minerva McGonagall begrüßte ihn fröhlich lallend. Rubeus Hagrid sang schief dröhnend ein Lied mit Ronald Weasley.

Hermione Granger winkte ihm freudig zu und Professor Sprout hielt ihm ein Glass Champangner entgegen.

Zusammen mit all den anderen stieß er auf's neue Jahr an und er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass er einmal zu einem Jahreswechsel so viel Spaß haben könnte.

Spät in der Nacht, es war nur noch eine kleine Gruppe am feiern, stand er abseits und schaute in den Himmel.

Sein Kopf war schwer vom Alkohol und seine Gedanken wandeten mal wieder zu einem weißhaarigen alten Zauberer.

Er konnte Albus Dumbledore förmlich vor sich sitzen sehen, wie er ihn aus blauen Augen anstrahlte und ihm fröhlich zuzwinkerte.

„Eine schöne klare Nacht, finden Sie nicht auch Professor Snape?", hörte er eine Stimme neben sich.

Er senkte seinen Kopf und sah in braune Augen.

Hermione Granger stand neben ihm und sah hinauf zum Himmel.

„Ja, dem ist so", murmelte er.

„Wissen Sie, immer wenn ich die Sterne sehe, muss ich an Professor Dumbledore denken. Seine Augen haben auch immer so gestrahlt, wie diese Sterne da oben und ich stell mir dann immer vor, er sei dort und schaut auf mich hinab", murmelte sie mit alkoholschwerer Stimme.

„Mir geht es ähnlich, doch ich sehe eher grüne Augen", sprach er ohne zu denken und hob den Blick wieder gen Himmel.

„Grüne Augen? Wieso grüne Augen?", fragte Hermione auch gleich und betrachtete das entspannte Antlitz ihres Professors.

„Grüne Augen, wegen meiner vergangenen großen Liebe und grüne Augen, weil sie dem gehörten der mich erlöste", antwortete Severus Snape ruhig.

Hermione Granger starrte ihren Professor der Zaubertränke jetzt völlig überrascht an.

Er bemerkte ihr starren und senkte seinen Blick zu ihr.

Etwas beschämt über ihr starren, schaute Hermione weg.

„Miss Granger, sie brauchen sich nicht zu schämen. Es stimmt, ich verdanke Harry Potter mein neues Leben und ich bin ihm dankbar, schade das ich es ihm nicht mehr selber sagen kann. Es ist traurig das er sein eignes junges Leben so früh verlor, doch rettete er so vielen das Leben damit, so dass sein Tod nicht sinnlos ist", kam es jetzt leise und dunkel von ihm.

„Wohl wahr, dennoch vermisse ich ihn. Ein frohes neues, glückliches Jahr wünsche ich Ihnen, Professor Snape. Ich denke ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, es ist schon spät", verabschiedete sich Hermione.

„Ihnen auch Miss Granger, schlafen Sie gut", antwortete er leise und schaute wieder zu den Sternen.

Hermione ging von ihm fort und drehte sich noch einmal um, sie sah noch wie er sein Glas gen Himmel hob, so als prostete er diesem zu und es dann in einem Zug leerte.

Was er dabei sagte verstand sie nicht. Sie verschwand dann in ihren Räumlichkeiten.

Er sagte:

„Danke, Mister Potter!"

Ende


End file.
